cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths * Ray Abruzzo (10.12 Anonymous) * Andrew James Allen (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * John Lee Ames (9.06 In The Blood) * Christopher Amitrano (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Miles Anderson (Bludgeoned to death with a Lab Object by David Dean Bottrell) (4.24 Amplification) * Ray Baker (Suicide by car Crash) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Craig Baxley Jr. (Suicide by Speeding Towards the cliff) (4.23 Roadkill) * James Van Der Beek (Shot in the chest by Matthew Gray Gubler in self-defense) (2.15 Revelations) * Douglas Bennett (7.06 Epilogue) * Dirk Blocker (Shot in the head by Brianna Brown) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * John Bobek (Drowned in a lake when Michael O'Keefe refuses to save him) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Michael Bofshever (7.03 Dorado Falls) * Curt Bonnem (Shot in the head by Sally Pressman) (3.11 Birthright) * Andrew Bowen (8.17 The Gathering) * Potsch Boyd (10.02 Burn) * Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Shot in the chest by John Verea as a Suicide by cop) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Patrick Breen (8.17 The Gathering) * Timothy Brennen (Stabbed in the stomach several times by Nate Mooney in Prison) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Jason Brooks (Shoot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Matt Ryan) (5.18 The Fight) * Dwier Brown (Died of Terminal Cancer after the episode ended) (1.12 What Fresh Hell?) * Billy Brown (Bleeds to death after being accidentally Shot in the stomach with a Shotgun by Byrne Offutt) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Bruno Bruni (Strangled by Michael Graziadei) (3.17 In Heat) * Daniel Buran (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Kurt Caceres (Shot in the back with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Dean Cain (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Michael Canavan (Skinned Alive by Chad Allen's Minions) (1.16 The Tribe) * Keith Carradine (Suicide by Jumping on a moving train along with Amy Madigan) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Alex Castillo (Bludgeoned to death with a golf cub by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Bailey Chase (Shot in the head by A.J. Cook) (3.09 Penelope) * Eddie Cibrian (Died of a Terminal Cancer in Prison) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Dameon Clarke (Shot in the chest by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Jeff Clarke (Slashed to death along with Cecelia Specht by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.15 Revelations) * Kendall Clement (Shot twice in the chest by Chris Bauer on Jeff Kober's orders) (1.09 Derailed) * Eric Close (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) * Jack Coleman (7.08 Hope) * Andy Comeau (Shot in the chest by Shemar Moore as a Suicide by cop) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Jack Conley (Neck broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Edward Conna (Hit by a Speeding SUV driven by Craig Baxley Jr.) (4.23 Roadkill) * Shane Conrad (Shot in the chest by Christopher Guckenberger) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Darin Cooper (Shot in the head by Lauren Bowles) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * Bud Cort (Suicide by Hanging) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Clayne Crawford (Shot multiple times Along with Travis Aaron Wade by a group of Police Officers Lead by Wade Williams as a Suicide by Cop) (5.04 Hopeless) * Don Creech (Shot in the head by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted) * Michael Cudlitz (Suicide by car bomb explosion) (3.07 Identity) * Brett Cullen (9.24 Demons) * Tim Curry (6.01 The Longest Night) * J.J. Dashnaw (Burned Alive in a Fire caused by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * Dimitri Diatchenko (Shot multiple times along with Olga Sosnovska by Elya Baskin's Hitmen, then he was dismembered post-mortem) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Garret Dillahunt (Shot in the head with a Shotgun by Sharif Atkins) (4.26 .... And Back) * Mark Doerr (Bludgeoned to death with a golf cub by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Jack Donner (Dismembered with a Circular SAW by Tahmus Rounds) (2.22 Legacy) * Robin Atkin Downes (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Christopher Doyle (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Mike Doyle (Shot multiple times with a MP5 by Shemar Moore) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Charles S. Dutton (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Edward Edwards (Died from his wounds after being inhured during the Hurricane Katrina) (2.18 Jones) * Terrence Edwards (Stabbed in the stomach by Alex O'Loughlin in self-defense) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Joe Egender (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Shot in the back with a sniper riffle by Pat Skipper) (3.07 Identity) * Eddie J. Fernandez (Shot in the stomach with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Patrick Fischler (6.18 Lauren) * Tracy Fraim (8.01 The Silencer) * Colby French (Shot multiple times by State Troppers) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Kyle Gallner (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Cesar Garcia (9.13 The Road Home) * Jordan Garrett (Burned Alive along with John Nielsen by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Craig Gellis (Disemboweled, then Decapitated with a Scimitar by Frankie Muniz) (3.10 True Night) * Yani Gellman (8.15 Broken) * Vince Grant (Stabbed in the stomach by Shelly Cole) (3.01 Doubt) * Jason Gray (Shot Multiple times along with Matthew Kimbrough by Cody Kash) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Jon Gries (9.13 The Road Home) * Scott Grimes (8.16 Carbon Copy) * Todd Grinnell (Slashed to death along with Jaime Ray Newman by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Arye Gross (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Christopher Guckenberger (Shot in the Stomach by Guillermo Díaz) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Christopher Guckenberger (In a Different Role, he was Bludgeoned to death with a Hammer by Paul Rae on Garret Dillahunt's orders) (4.25 To Hell...) * Mark Hamill (8.24 The Replicator) * James Handy (Died of a Breath Illness) (4.18 Omnívore) * James Hanlon (Stabbed in the chest by C. Thomas Howell) (4.18 Omnivore) * Andrew Harlander (Bludgeoned to death with a Baseball Bat by Brian Goodman Years ago) (4.07 Memoriam) * Joe Hart (Suicide by Pipe-Bomb explosion) (1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) * Brad William Henke (6.14 Sense Memory) * Matt Hoffman (Sliced with a Corbine Harvester by Jennifer Hetrick years ago) (3.11 Birthright) * Neil Hopkins (Executed by Lethal Injection) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * C.Thomas Howell (Beaten to death by Thomas Gibson) (5.09 100) * John Idakitis (Bludgeoned to death with a Glass Bottle by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) * Darri Ingolfsson (10.19 Beyond Borders) * Peter Jacobson (Shot in the head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Andrew Jackson (Shot in the back by Lola Glaudini) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Nick Jameson (Suicide by Poisoning with a toxin) (1.13 Poison) * Bob Jesser (Died in a homemade firebomb Explosion Caused by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * Andrew St. John (Shot in the head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Bjorn Johnson (Slashed to death by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted) * Shane Johnson (8.07 The Fallen) * Evan Jones (7.24 Run) * Eric Jungmann (7.04 Painless) * Andrew Kavovit (Shot in the chest by Joe Mantegna) (3.06 About Face) * Brandon Keener (8.02 The Pact) * Chuck Kelley (Bludgeoned to death with a Hammer by Todd Giebenhain, then his eyes were removed post-mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Matthew Kimbrough (Shot Multiple times along with Jason Gray by Cody Kash) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Hiro Koda (Shot in the chest by Shemar Moore) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * Frederick Koehler (9.02 The Inspired) * John Lafayette (burned alive on a fire in an Asylum years ago) (3.08 Lucky) * David Landry (Throat Slit by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Val Lauren (Dismembered with a Saw by Patrick Kilpatrick on Francesco Quinn's orders) (1.08 Natural Born Killer) * Matthew Lillard (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Chad Lindberg (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Loki (9.13 The Road Home) * Jason London (Shot in the stomach several times by Lola Glaudini) (2.05 Aftermath ) * James Lowe (Slashed to death along with Rena Sofer by Wes Brown) (5.10 The Slave of Duty) * Todd Lowe (11.08 Awake) * Yuri Lowenthal (6.21 The Stranger) * Joseph Raymond Lucero (Shot in the stomach with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Jesse Luken (11.04 Outlaw) * Thomas Lumberg Jr. (Shot in the head with a Sniper Riffle by Timothy Omundson) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Robert F. Lyons (Bludgeoned to death with a Crowbar by Travis Aaron Wade and Blakje Shields) (5.04 Hopeless) * Angus Macfadyen (6.17 Valhalla) * Rick Malambri (Raped, then Suffocated with a Plastic bag by Jackson Rathbone under Milissa Skoro's Personality) (4.20 Conflicted) * Jeff Marchelletta (Shot in the chest by an Unnamed Criminal years ago) (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) * Adoni Maropis (Suicide by Sliting his Throat) (4.01 Mayhem) * A. Martinez (Garroted with a pair of cuffs by Lee Tergesen) (5.11 Retaliation) * Michael Massee (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lighning) * Holt McCallany (Shot in the back with a Sniper Riffle by an Unknown Police Sniper) (2.17 Distress) * Jake McLaughlin (Shot in the chest by Christopher Guckenberger) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Andy McPhee (6.18 Lauren) * Jeffrey Meek (6.22 Out of the Light) * Rhino Michaels (Died in a House-explosion caused by Cody Kash) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Austin Mincks (Burned Alive in a Furnance by Beth Grant) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * David Monahan (Strangled by Michael Graziadei) (3.17 In Heat) * Sean Patrick Murphy (Stabbed in the neck by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Timothy V. Murphy (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Robert Neary (11.07 Target Rich) * Matt Newton (Shot in the head by Matt Letscher) (1.05 Broken Mirror) * John Nielsen (Burned Alive along with Jordan Garrett by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Jeffrey Nordling (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Paul Norwood (Heart Attack after seing Millie Huckabee's rape/murder DVD Sended by Nicki Aycox) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Frank Novak (Stabbed in the chest by C. Thomas Howell) (4.18 Omnivore) * Tom Ohmer (Shot in the chest, then in the head by Glenn Keogh) (5.03 Reckoner) * Timothy Omundson (Shot in the head by Matthew Gray Gubler in self-defense) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Sean O'Bryan (Died in a Warehouse Fire/Explosion caused by Tom Schanley) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * David O'Hara (as Ed Gein, he Died from Breath Illness due to the Cancer in 1984 on a Asylym) (4.14 Cold Confort) * Michael O'Keefe (Suicide by jumping off a rooftop) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Alex O'Loughlin (Bleeds to death after being Shot in the stomach by Terrence Edwards)(4.22 The Big Wheel) * Jim Parrack (Shot in the back by Shemar Moore) (2.21 Open Season) * G.O. Parsons (Throat Slit by Todd Giebenhain) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Mandy Patinkin (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Alejandro Patiño (Bleeds to death after being Castrated by a group of furious womens lead by Presciliana Esparolini) (1.19 Machismo) * Tahmoh Penikett (9.14 200) * Eddie Perez (Falls to his death after being Shot in the chest through the Window by Police Officers) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Luke Perry (Shot in the chest by Shemar Moore) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Ethan Phillips (Shot in the head by Thomas Gibson) (1.17 A Real Rain) * Brian Poth (10.15 Scream) * Lawrence Pressman (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Tom Ohmer at his own Request) (5.03 Reckoner) * Alex Quijano (Shot in the chest by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Zoran Radanovich (Stabbed in the chest by Dimitri Diatchenko) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Rick Ravanello (11.09 Internal Affairs) * Paul Rae (Shot Multiple Times by SWAT Team) (4.26 .... And Back) * William Ragsdale (10.16 Lockdown) * Josh Randall (7.24 Run) * Roger Ranney (Died in a Safe-house Explosion caused by Anthony Azizi's Terrorist Cell) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * James Rekart (Poisoned with Rodenticide by Brianna Brown) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Jake Richardson (Bleeds to death after being Stabbed in the stomach by Laura Allen in self-defense) (2.21 Open Season) * Scott Rinker (Shot in the chest with Arrows by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * Daniel Roebuck (11.14 Hostage) * Charley Rossman (Suicide by vest-explosion) (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) * Tahmus Rounds (Shot in the chest by Thomas Gibson, Shemar Moore and Paget Brewster) (2.22 Legacy) * Rodney Rowland (7.14 Closing Time) * Andre Royo (Shot im the Chest by Thomas Gibson on a Moving Train) (4.05 Catching Out) * William Russ (7.16 A Family Affair) * Jaret Sacrey (Died of a Heart Attack Indirectly Caused by Carmen Argenziano) (4.17 Demonology) * William Sadler (Shot in the head by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman's orders) (5.03 Reckoner) * Roberto Sanchez (Shot in the neck by Christopher Guckenberger) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Tom Schanley (Suicide by Burning Alive in a Warehouse Fire/Explosion because he had Leukemia) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Craig Sheffer (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Riley Smith (Shot in the head with a Shotgun by Fredric Lehne) (3.12 3rd Life) * Johnny Sneed (11.05 The Night Watch) * Jeronimo Spinx (Bludgeoned to death with a Crowbar by Blake Shields and Travis Aaron Wade) (5.04 Hopeless) * Michael Steger (Suicide by Electrocuting himself in a Subway Track) (4.01 Mayhem) * David Sullivan (Died of a Brain Aneurysm Indirectly Caused by Carmen Argenziano) (4.17 Demonology) * Don Swayze (Shot in the head by James Van Der Beek at his own request) (2.15 Revelations) * D.B. Sweeney (Died from his wounds after being Tortured by C. Thomas Howell) (5.09 100) * Faran Tahir (9.14 200) * Steve Talley (6.07 Middle Man) * Bill Tangradi (8.11 Perennials) * Bradford Tatum (Suicide by Gunshot in the head) (5.17 Solitary Man) * Meshach Taylor (10.12 Anonymous) * Stephen Monroe Taylor (11.04 Outlaw) * Lew Temple (6.16 Coda) * Lee Tergesen (Shot in the head by Paget Brewster and Shemar Moore as a Suicide by Cop) (5.11 Retaliation) * John Thaddeus (Suicide by Gunshot in the head) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) * Hudson Thames (7.04 Painless) * Chad Todhunter (6.21 The Stranger) * Michael Trucco (9.24 Demons) * Jonathan Tucker (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Travis Aaron Wade (Shot multiple times Along with Clayne Crawford by a group of Police Officers Lead by Wade Williams as a Suicide by Cop) (5.04 Hopeless) * Tracey Walter (Stabbed in the chest by Cody Kash) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Myk Watford (Shot in the head by Scott Michael Campbell) (3.15 A Higher Power) * Eric Watson (10.22 Protection) * Victor Webster (Shot in the chest by David Eigenberg as a Suicide by Cop) (5.14 Parásite) * Alex Weed (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Gary Werntz (Died in a car-bomb Explosion caused by Jamie Ellman) (2.08 Empty Planet) * Wil Wheaton (Hit by a Speeding Truck) (4.04 Paradise) * Michael Shamus Wiles (Executed by Lethal Injection) (3.14 Damaged) Female Deaths * Kimberly Adair (Strangled by Bradford Tatum) (5.17 Solitary Man) * Brooke Adams (8.07 The Fallen) * Kristin Alcala (Shot in the stomach with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * Alexa Alemanni (Incapacitated with a Taser, then she was Stabbed in the back multiple times by Vince Grant) (3.01 Doubt) * Rhonda Aldrich (Bludgeoned to death with a Shotgun wrip by Kris Lemche, then she was eviscerated post-mortem) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Charlene Amoia (Died from her wounds after being burned in a Fire Caused by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Jolene Andersen (Bleeds to death after Giving a Birth) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) * Jeannetta Arnette (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lightning) * Jayne Atkinson (8.24 The Replicator) * Kathy Baker (7.16 A Family Affair) * Samantha Bailey (Run Over by a Speeding Car) (4.11 Normal) * Marina Benedict (11.05 The Night Watch) * Amanda Bernero (Ribs Open by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Angela Bettis (8.20 Alchemy) * Lauren Bowles (Shot multiple times by Police Officers Lead by Patrick St. Spirit as a Suicide by Cop) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * Jenna Boyd (Suicide by C4 Explosion) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Wendy Braun (Died from her wounds after being Tortured with Electrocution by Christopher Allen Nelson) (3.13 Limelight) * Brianna Brown (Suicide by Rodenticide Poisoning) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Marcia Ann Burrs (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Andi Carnick (Hit by a Speeding SUV driven by Craig Baxley Jr.) (4.23 Roadkill) * Nancy Linehan Charles (11.10 Future Perfect) * Aubrey Cleland (11.06 Pariahville) * Shelly Cole (Suicide by Stabbing herself in the stomach) (3.01 Doubt) * Amy Davidson (Strangled with a Scarf by Johnny Lewis) (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) * Shelley Dennis (Pushed off an Eight-Floor Window by Gabriel Olds) (4.09 52 Pick Up) * Dale Dickey (Slashed to death by Mark L. Young, then she was eviscerated post-mortem) (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Beth Dover (Shot in the stomach by Kaj-Erik Eriksen) (3.07 Identity) * Kaitlin Doubleday (6.08 Reflections of Desire) * Allison Dunbar (Slashed to death by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Stacy Edwards (Died from her wounds after being burned by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Lauren Elaine (Raped, then Strangled by Erik Jorn Sundquist) (5.05 Cradle to Grave) * Stephanie Erb (Bludgeoned to death with a golf cub by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Kandis Erickson (Raped, then Hit and Dismembered with an Ax by Curt Bonnem) (3.11 Birthright) * Kimberly Estrada (Stabbed in the Stomach with an Arrow by Mark L. Young) (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Justine Ezarik (6.07 Middle Man) * Annie Fitzgerald (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) * Sarah Flannery (Stabbed in the stomach by Lee Tergesen) (5.11 Retaliation) * Faith Ford (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun Along with Brie Gabrielle and Evie Thompson by Mitch Pileggi) (4.11 Normal) * Marlene Forte (Shot in the chest by Mike Doyle, then her hand was cut post-mortem) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Colleen Foy (Throat slit by Jamie Kennedy, then her corpse was cut in pieces and served as stew to her own search party) (3.08 Lucky) * Brie Gabrielle (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun Along with Evie Thompson and Faith Ford by Mitch Pileggi) (4.11 Normal) * Meegan Godfrey (Tortured with Electrocution, then Drowned by Andy Comeau) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Siena Goines (6.17 Valhalla) * Beth Grant (Shot in the chest by Evan Peters) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Rochelle Greenwood (Shot in the head by Scott Michael Morgan) (2.09 The Last Word) * Sienna Guillory (Died from her wounds after being injured in a SVU explosion caused by Michael Steger) (4.01 Mayhem) * Julianna Guill (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Austin Highsmith (6.01 The Longest Night) * Tiffany Hines (Stabbed in the chest by David Ramsey) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Ellen Hollman (Bleeds to death after being Gang-Raped by Craig Gellis's Gang) (3.10 True Night) * Millie Huckabee (Raped and Tortured by Brad Rowe, then Garroted with a Chain by Nicki Aycox) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Frieda Jane (Died of Breast Cancer in Prison) (5.05 Cradle to Grave) * Amanda Jaros (Throat Slit by Todd Giebenhain, then her eyes were Removed post-mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Giselle Jones (Stabbed in the chest by Alex O'Loughlin) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Yvonne Jung (Heart Removed by Eddie Cibrian) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Tonya Kay (Strangled by Inbar Lavi on Eddie Jamison's orders, then her Throat was Punctured post-mortem) (5.07 The Performer) * Victoria Kelleher (Bludgeoned to death with a Rock by Jason O'Mara, then she was raped post-mortem) (2.09 The Last Word) * McKerrin Kelly (Raped, then Garroted with a phone wire by Kirk B.R. Woller) (1.04 Plain Sight) * Jennifer Lee Keyes (Suffocated in a small box after being putted in by Michael O'Keefe) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Sally Kirkland (6.08 Reflection of Desire) * Kristina Klebe (Bleeds to death after being Shot in the stomach by Shemar Moore in self-defense) (Episode 5.08 Outfoxed) * Jill Klopp (Stabbed in the chest by Alex O'Loughlin) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Kelly Kruger (Hit in the head with a hammer by Mimi Michaels as a Tom Schmid's murderous game) (2.07 North Mammon) * Juliet Landau (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Savannah Lathem (Drowned in a Pool by Kristina Klebe) (5.08 Outfoxed) * Jen Lilley (Throat Slit Along with Jennifer Del Rosario by Todd Giebenhain, then her eyes were Removed post-mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Riki Lindhome (Throat Slit by Gabriel Olds) (4.09 52 Pick Up) * Karina Logue (Accidentally Shot in the chest by a SWAT Team) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Kate Luyben (Shot in the head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Amy Madigan (Suicide by Jumping on a moving train along with Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Natalina Maggio (Raped, then Strangled by Andrew Jackson) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Katy Magnuson (Slashed to death by Thomas Crawford) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Hayley McFarland (Raped, then Garroted with a Belt by Riley Smith) (3.12 3rd Life) * Megan Molloy (Bludgeoned to death with a hammer by Lauren Bowles as a Copycat Killing from Neil Hopkins's M.O, then she was punctured in her stomach post-mortem) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * Meredith Monroe (Shot in the head by C. Thomas Howell) (5.09 100) * Phaedra Neitzel (Throat Slit by Jamie Kennedy, then his corpse was cut in a half post-mortem) (3.08 Lucky) * Jaime Ray Newman (Slashed to death along with Todd Grinnell by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Lynn Odell (Poisoned with Rohypnol and botulinum toxin by Nick Jameson) (1.13 Poison) * Adrianne Palicki (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Devika Parikh (Neck broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Nina Rausch (Died from Myocarditis years ago) (4.14 Cold Confort) * Sandra Dee Robinson (Raped, then her face was removed by Andrew Kavovit) (3.06 About Face) * Jennifer Del Rosario (Throat Slit Along with Jen Lilley by Todd Giebenhain, then her eyes were Removed post-mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Zakareth Ruben (Hanged by Scott Michael Campbell) (3.15 A Higher Power) * Angela Sarafyan (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Samantha Smith (Ripped Appart by a group of Angry dogs trained by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Rena Sofer (Slashed to death along with James Lowe by Wes Brown) (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) * Olga Sosnovska (Shot multiple times along with Dimitri Diatchenko by Elya Baskin's Hitmen, then she was dismembered post-mortem) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Cecelia Specht (Slashed to death along with Jeff Clarke by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.15 Revelations) * Moira Squier (Ribs Open by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Rebecca Staab (Bludgeoned to death with a tire Iron by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) * Sasha Stuber (Died of a Stroke Indirectly caused by Jennifer Hasty) (5.12 The Uncanny Valley) * Lucia Sullivan (Incapacitated with a rock, then she was Stabbed in the back multiple times by Shelly Cole as a Copycat Killing from Vince Grant's M.O) (3.01 Doubt) * Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) * Evie Thompson (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun Along with Faith Ford and Brie Gabrielle by Mitch Pileggi) (4.11 Normal) * Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang) * Penelope Windust (Throat Slit by Kris Lemche, then, she was Eviscerated post-mortem) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Ellen Davis Woglom (Bludgeoned to death with a Rock by Will Rothhaar) (1.10 The Popular Kids) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios